Nárnia, Laços de Uma Guerra
by Miin - Polaca
Summary: Quando a vida lhe mostra uma surpresa, uma guerra começa. E você, é quem vai decidíla. Em breve você poderá mostrar o seu valor. Nada é impossivel. Acredite nisso.
1. Considerações

**Todo conteúdo das Crônicas de Nárnia são do C.S. Lewis, ok:)**

**CONSIDERAÇÕES **

Espero que aproveitem a Fanfic, pois ela está sendo/foi escrita com muito carinho pra vocês.

Os dois personagens principais e mais alguns (Como os gigantes, a fuinha e coisa assim...) são minhas criações. Vou me basear mais no filme **"O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa"** do que nos próprios livros da série, apesar de que seria ótimo que vocês os lessem.

**MAPA **

Para ter o mapa de Nárnia, busque no Google em imagens:

Narnia Map. Abra o que tiver maior resolução.

**PERSONAGENS**

Abaixo segue um pouco mais das características dos dois personagens principais.

**Nome:** Christopher Maverick

Idade: 16 anos

Nascimento: 23/03/1931

Signo: Áries

Origem: Inglaterra

Físico: Alto [1,76, cabelos loiro-escuros, olhos azuis safira, caucasiano.

Personalidade: Brincalhão, corajoso. É difícil de convence-lo a fazer qualquer coisa.

História: Cresceu em Londres num bairro modesto da região. Seu pai morreu na segunda guerra mundial.

**Nome:** Diana Fenner

Idade: 15 anos

Nascimento: 12/11/1932

Signo: Escorpião

Origem: Inglaterra

Físico: Média [1,65, cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos claros, caucasiana.

Personalidade: Difícil, mas com um coração amigo e valente.

História: Cresceu num bairro rico de Londres, tendo tudo do bom e do melhor desde pequena. Não conhece a infelicidade, visto que viveu sempre aos adornos dos pais.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 – Senhorita Fabulosa**

Conta-se aqui uma aventura que começou em um colégio interno renomado da Inglaterra, um ano após o final de segunda guerra mundial.

Um menino alto, de cabelos aloirados e olhos azuis caminha pelo campus do colégio, numa manhã ensolarada. Seu nome? Christopher Maverick, só mais um estudante do Colegial Willians Polk.

Christopher levava consigo uma bola de futebol americano em uma das mãos e na outra a coleção de livros que ele tinha que estudar para a decisiva prova da semana seguinte, dentre eles a de biologia – cuja matéria o rapaz nunca fora muito bom. Jogou a bola num canto, colocou os livros no chão e sentou-se na sombra de uma grande árvore. Ali sempre fora um lugar bastante agradável de estudar, apesar dos constantes estudantes que passavam conversando e rindo para entrar nos dormitórios.

- Vai estudar biologia, Chris? – perguntou uma voz próxima a ele. Era uma voz que falava com doçura.

- Hum? – perguntou tirando os olhos do livro. Uma menina ruiva com algumas sardinhas no rosto e olhos castanhos falava com ele. Era Diana Fenner e ele sabia bem disso. Uma menina cujos pais eram pessoas influentes no Colégio e na Faculdade. Seu pai era muito amigo do pai dela, apesar das visíveis diferenças entre as famílias. Enquanto a família de Diana era rica e bem sucedida, a de Chris era um tanto humilde (o que quero dizer aqui é que enquanto a família da menina tinha uma televisão bastante grande, o pai do rapaz costumava ouvir seu rádio).

Ela pareceu não ligar para a pergunta dele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Biologia...minha matéria preferida. – comentou. Ele sentiu que de algum modo ela tentava puxar conversa.

- Aah. É. Biologia... – disse bastante confuso. Ela não costumava falar muito com ele. – Ando com algumas dificuldades mas..

- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar... – ofereceu ela.

Ela estava sendo gentil com ele só por um motivo – ele perdera o pai na guerra a pouquíssimo tempo.

- Olha Diana, não precisa me ajudar, se não quiser. Meu pai morreu, mas não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim. – esclareceu. Sempre que falava em seu pai sentia um aperto no coração.

- Eu não estou te ajudando por que seu pai morreu... – retrucou ela começando a ficar irritada – Acha que preciso de um motivo desses para ser gentil com alguém como você? Pois eu não preciso, garoto. Sou gentil com todos!

- Ah, me desculpe se ofendi a senhorita "fabulosa"... – disse Chris, com aparente nojo. Ele e Diana eram idênticos a gato e rato. Viviam brigando em qualquer circunstância, e por isso se conheciam pouco e abominavam o relacionamento dos seus pais.

- Um idiota como você não me ofende, Christopher!

- Porque está falando com o idiota? – perguntou ele franzindo a testa. Como ela era boba por falar com ele. Aquela altura da discussão, todos já observavam os dois. Estavam no meio de uma roda de pessoas e logo os professores chegariam para acabar com aquela briguinha tola.

- Eu não estou falando com o idiota. Eu só... – antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, aconteceu algo esplendido. Uma espécie de buraco se abriu aos pés dos dois e eles caíram. Caíram por muito, muito tempo... Foi como se passasse uma eternidade com aquele frio na barriga que você sente quando pula de bungee-jump.

Quando felizmente sentiram o chão, Diana estava sobre Christopher e eles estavam em um lugar totalmente irreconhecível. Havia neve por toda a extensão do local, pássaros cantavam animados. As árvores eram majestosas e ao final da vista uma cachoeira precipitava pelas rochas tão belas que pareciam até polidas. O rapaz se levantou e em seguida ajudou Diana a fazer o mesmo.

- Onde... Onde nós... Estamos? – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar com a voz rouca e falha depois de algum tempo observando o local. Eles não sabiam, mas ali seria o ponto inicial para a maior aventura de suas vidas.

- Eu... eu realmente não sei. – respondeu Christopher com a voz mais firme que tinha, observando o local com extremo cuidado. Estava coberto de neve, então não deviam estar na Inglaterra, visto que lá era maio, e em maio não neva. Mesmo com a neve cobrindo o chão os pássaros cantavam e voavam pelo céu. Era um céu tão azul quanto um lápis de cor e parecia que a eternidade estava presa nele, o que levou Chris a crer que era início de primavera naquela terra.

- Você sentiu a mesma coisa que eu? – indagou Diana ainda com os olhos fixos na bela cachoeira.

- Depende do que você sentiu... – comentou o rapaz observando a garota.

- Foi como se eu... estivesse caindo por muito... muito, muito tempo.

- É, eu também senti isso.

- Estranho né?

Chris rodou os olhos. Aquela era de fato uma pergunta bastante ridícula, por que na situação que estavam tudo era estranho.

- Eu quero saber onde estamos... – reclamou Chris começando a andar, deixando pegadas na neve que começava a molhar seus pés. Era tudo tão calmo, tão natural que uma parte dele queria só construir uma casa e morar por ali, mesmo tendo Diana como companhia. Ele prosseguiu andando e parou somente quando a garota segurou seu braço com força.

- Ah! – reclamou Chris – O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou meio sem paciência.

- Escute... – ordenou ela, e ele apurou os ouvidos o máximo que pode. – Passos... – explicou.

- Eu sei que são passos... – retrucou, mas levou de Diana um piso no pé com uma força um tanto extraordinária para uma garota daquele porte. – Caramba, que força! – gemeu segurando o pé sem muito equilíbrio. ao ouvir um barulhinho que lembrava um aspirador de pó entupido, eles olharam para frente. Postado ali, estavam duas fuinhas. Uma era preta, e a outra tão branca que chegava a se camuflar na neve que já derretia.

- Legal... São só fuinhas... – suspirou Diana melancolicamente. A esperança de que fossem pessoas para informarem a eles onde diabos estavam fora pelo ralo.

- Não somos só fuinhas! – disse uma voz. Diana piscou os olhos sem entender e Christopher já tinha caído no chão, molhando toda sua roupa.

- Ela falou! – disse o rapaz apontando o dedo indicador para a fuinha preta.

- É, ele falou. – riu a fuinha branca mexendo seu rabo elegantemente.

- Ele? – perguntou Diana sem entender nada. – Christopher... A fuinha falou.

- Eu pude notar... – disse Chris se levantando com a ajuda da garota.

- A fuinha não, O furão. – reclamou a fuinha pret... Desculpe-me... Reclamou o furão preto.

- Que maus modos... – desculpou-se a fuinha branca – Meu nome é Lila e o dele é George.

- Essa coisa me disse que eu sou uma fuinha... Uma fuinha, amor! – reclamou o furão preto chegando perto deles.

- São só crianças, George... – riu a fuinha branca se aproximando também. – Quais são seus nomes, queridos?

- Meu nome é Chris. Christopher Maverick. – cumprimentou Christopher sem saber ao certo como se apresentar para uma fuinha.

- O meu é Diana. Diana Fenner... – ela ainda segurava o braço do rapaz com força.

- Nossa... Eles também têm nomes estranhos. Bom... Prazer Diana. Diana Fenner, e prazer Chris. Christopher Maverick.

- Ahh... – Chris olhou para Diana – Acho que eles não entenderam.

- Meu nome é Diana. – esclareceu ela – Fenner é meu sobrenome.

A fuinha e o furão olharam para ela como se perguntassem discretamente o que aquilo devia significar.

- Bom... Chamem-me de Chris, e chamem-na de Diana. – tentou o rapaz. – Somos humanos, viemos da Inglaterra.

- Humanos?! Um humano em Nárnia?! – perguntou o furão George assustado.

- Nárnia aonde? – perguntou Diana sem entender completamente nada. Será que por ali não existiam humanos?

- Nárnia, vocês estão em N-á-r-n-i-a... – esclareceu a Lila, tranquilamente. – E... Não é muito comum ver humanos por aqui. Na verdade, os habitantes de Nárnia não vêem humanos desde a coroação do Rei Nicolas.

- E... Quem é esse Rei Nicolas? Quem são os habitantes de Nárnia? Porque nós estamos aqui? Como viemos? – disparou a perguntar Christopher. Não estava entendo nada. Fuinhas falando, reis, Nárnia? O que era aquilo tudo, afinal?

- Se vocês vierem conosco, poderemos explicar. – convidou o furão.

Diana e Chris se entreolharam e o seguiram. Afinal, animais ou não, eles falavam.

**Obs:** O Futebol Americano, apesar de ser mais famoso nos Estados Unidos da América também é bastante jogado em países Europeus.


End file.
